


Trocitos de tiempos pasados

by chocolatrizia



Category: McFly
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatrizia/pseuds/chocolatrizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mil y un drabbles de tiempos pasados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Celoso de qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles que escribí hace muchísimo. Algunos con Danny/Dougie o Dougie/Harry, otros son simples viñetas que se me ocurrieron, otros son retos.
> 
> Estos son mis trocitos de tiempos pasados

#### Resumen: Danny siempre que va a una fiesta, bebe. Normalmente no bebe mucho, normalmente bebe lo justo para tener una pequeña resaca el día siguiente. Pero hoy, ¿hoy? ha bebido. Ha bebido bastante tirando a mucho.   Danny/Dougie

* * *

 

Danny siempre que va a una fiesta, bebe. Normalmente no bebe mucho, normalmente bebe lo justo para tener una pequeña resaca el día siguiente. Pero hoy, ¿hoy? ha bebido bastante tirando a mucho. Ha bebido lo que Tom diría que es _una barbaridad_ y lo que Harry llamaría _un pozo eterno_.

 Y cuando bebe, dice tonterías y habla por los codos. Habla demasiado y dice cosas que luego no recuerda haber dicho.

 Cuando la música ya no es más que un sonido repetitivo y martilleante en el fondo de su cabeza, Danny se acerca a Tom y le dice que _no puedo más, me duele todo. Veo todo un poco como borroso_. Tom también ha bebido –Un martíni con coca-cola y cuatro de vodka rojo con limón– y cuando contesta, arrastra las vocales.

 —No deberías haber bebido tanto.

 (Tom siempre dice lo que todo el mundo espera que diga.)

 No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que tiene razón. Incluso borracho, Danny cree que Tom tiene razón. Toda la razón. Pero a Danny no le gusta dar la razón y tampoco le gusta que le digan lo que debería hacer o no, por eso hace lo que mejor le sale: cargale las culpas a otro.

 —La culpa es de Dougie

 Es tan fácil echarle la culpa a los demás que Danny ya ni intenta justificar sus fallos. En realidad la culpa es suya, por beber. Pero la razón de que haya bebido tanto es de Dougie.

  _Ese enano con voz de pito y sonrisa traviesa._

Danny se gira y le ve. Sentado en un sofá. Bebiendo con una chica encima de sus piernas.

 —No te comportes como un crío. Danny no cree que se esté comportando como un crío. Danny solo cree que la tía esa –la que está encima de las piernas de Dougie- es una guarra. Si se comportara como un crío iría y le diría a la guarra que apartase el culo del paquete de Dougie, pero como Danny no es un crío, no lo dice. Se conforma con cerrar el puño e intentar asesinarla con la mirada.

 —Dougie tiene a una tía encima de sus piernas.

 Tom sonríe con hoyuelos. Tom es todo hoyuelos y Danny siente el impulso de cogerle los mofletes como a un peluche.

 —Claro. Danny no comprende que quiere decir exactamente con ese claro pero se calla.

 Durante cinco segundos.

 —¿Qué quiere decir ese puto “claro”?

 Tom responde que _nadanada_ y Danny está seguro que ese “nada” quiere decir algo. Probablemente todo. Probablemente quiere decir que Tom sabe cosas. Más cosas de las que aparenta saber. Probablemente, Tom sabe más que el propio Danny sobre un tema que ni él mismo sabe.

 —Responde. ¿Qué quieres decir? Tom tiene los mofletes rojos de tanto beber y cuando contesta, habla más el Vodka rojo que él.

 —¿Dougie y tú sois solo amigos?

 Danny no piensa. Contesta al instante.

 —Sip. Claro que son solo amigos. Desde que se conocieron se hicieron amigos al instante. Solo amigos. Única y exclusivamente amigos. Desde el primer día que le vio con esa media sonrisa, una camiseta de Blink-182 y el pelo de punta son amigos. Pensó que era un enano, luego le conoció y se hicieron amigos. Claro que son amigos.

 —¿No hay nada más?

 Nada más. No hay nada más. Son solo amigos. Los mejores amigos. A Danny no se le ocurre que más puede haber ni porqué cojones Tom sigue sonriendo.

 —No —niega con la cabeza para darle más énfasis y veracidad a su respuesta—. ¿Qué más puede haber?

 Danny se gira. Mira a Dougie. Luego a la guarra. Danny está seguro de que el culo de la guarra y el paquete de Dougie tienen un imán porque sino no entiende porqué no se despegan. Deben de llevar ahí –culo con polla- desde hace mil horas o eso le ha parecido a Danny.

 —Entonces, ¿por qué estas celoso?

 ¿Celoso? ¿Danny Jones celoso? ¿De qué? ¿De Dougie? ¿De la guarra? ¿Del imán que les une? ¿De que la guarra se esté acercando a Dougie? ¿De que la guarra le aparte un poco el cuello de la camiseta para poder ver el tatuaje? ¿De que Dougie le sonría? ¿De que la guarra le este tocando el pelo? ¿De que Dougie no se queje porque ODIA que le toque el pelo?

 Claro que no está celoso. Ni un poco. No tiene motivos para estar celoso de la guarra. ¿Cómo va a estar celoso si la guarra esa tiene el culo gordo?

 —¿Celoso de qué?

 —De la rubia que está encima de Dougie —Responde.

  _Já_. ¿Celoso de la guarra? Claro que no está celoso de la guarra. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Es castaña. Y de nuevo. OTRA VEZ. Tom contesta esa palabra que Danny empieza a odiar con casi todas sus fuerzas (las fuerzas restantes de odiar a la guarra, un poco, no mucho porque sinceramente no le importa que tenga el culo en la polla de Dougie. NO, claro que no le importa). Tom dice _vale_. Un vale que definitivamente no suena a _vale, te creo cuando dices que no estás celoso._

—Lo digo en serio.

 —¿El qué? ¿Qué es castaña?

 —No. Lo de que no estoy celoso.

 —Mira Danny.

 Cuando Tom dice cosas así como _mira Danny_ y se acomoda en la silla quiere decir que la cosa va para rato. Danny se prepara para escuchar una laaaaaaarga historia.

 —¿Te cuerdas cuando Gio y yo éramos solo amigos?

 Danny lo recuerda vagamente. Muy vagamente porque es difícil imaginar a Tom sin Gio.

 —No muy bien. Simplemente —gruñe Danny—, no cambies de tema.

 —¡No estoy cambiando de tema! —Exclama—. Calla y déjame hablar. Bueno, de eso ya hace años ¿vale? y ahora cuando lo pienso es como _¡Guau, que estúpido que fui!_ ¿Te acuerdas de aquella época en la que Gio y yo éramos los mejores amigos y hacíamos todo juntos? Nos lo pasábamos muy bien, íbamos al cine, hablábamos de todo, era genial. Por aquella época ni yo mismo sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Vosotros me decíais que yo estaba enamorado, me decíais unas putas gilipolleces del tipo “se te ve en los ojos” y tío, yo pensaba que me tomabais el pelo. Estabais muy pesados y varias veces estuve tentado de tiraros por el Tamesis —Murumura sonriendo—. Pero un día ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta de Clark en Dublín?

 La recuerda. Se lió con dos tías. Con una en el baño y con la otra en la cocina. Fue una gran noche. Dos horas después tuvo más que toqueteos con las dos a la vez. En su cama. Danny la recuerda, fue una GRAN noche.

 —Sip.

 —Bueno, pues Gio estaba con un tipo con unos músculos ENORMES; un armario en plan portero de discoteca. Yo estaba sentado bebiendo un cubata mientras observaba cómo el armario ese se acercaba a ella y no pude evitar sentirme un poco celoso. Al principio fueron celos en plan: _¿Qué hacen besándose? Ese tipo no es para ella_ ; pero luego fueron celos en plan: _¿QUÉ COÑO HACE BESANDOLA? ¡APARTATE DE MI GIO!_ En ese momento, me di cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado de Gio.

 —Vale.

 —¿Me has escuchado?

 —Sí, pero no sé qué tiene que ver ni con la mierda esa de los inexistentes celos, ni con tu puto _valevale_ , ni con la extensión de la polla de Dougie.

 —¿De verdad no lo sabes?

 Y la respuesta es “No”. Luego repite “No”. Piensa un momento, abre la boca y se aleja.

 —Ni se te ocurra pensar lo que estas pensando, Tom.

 —No estoy…

 —No, Tom. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo —Sube un poco el tono de voz. Arrastra las sílabas más de la cuenta y niega con la cabeza—. Ni por un momento lo pienses porque no. No vengas con las mariconadas esas de _Gio era mi amiga y ahora es el amor de mi vida y blablablá_. NO VENGAS CON MARICONADAS —Coge una botella de martíni y bebe un trago—. AMIGOS, TOM. SOMOS AMIGOS. Dougie y yo, amigos. Y ¿CELOS? CERO. NADA —Mueve las manos rápidamente, como si quisiera explicar algo pero no supiera escoger las palabras correctas. – Nada de nada.

 Tom repite de nuevo _Vale. Está bien, no he dicho nada_ ” y Danny no puede tener más ganas de aplastarlo contra la pared. Daño, quiere hacerle daño.

 —Me voy.

 —¿Donde?

 —A casa. Necesito descansar.

 Se levanta de la silla y se tambalea un poco. Mueve las manos e intenta ponerse rígido. “Joder, como se mueve el suelo”

 —¿Danny?

 —¿Qué?

 —Piensa lo que te he dicho.

 —Clarop —Murmura sarcásticamente—. Adiós Doctor Amor.

 Las luces se mueven muy rápido cuando recorre la habitación. Oye varias veces su nombre pero no tiene ganas de girarse.

 Tarda varios minutos en conseguir meter la llave del coche en la cerradura y cuando entra, se sienta en el asiento del conductor y se queda quieto.

 —¿Qué haces?— Danny no se gira, reconoce la voz de Dougie a distancia. Es como un puto pito.

 —Poynter, tu voz es como un puto pito.

 —¿Estás borracho?

 —¿Es normal que los árboles se muevan?

 —Estás borracho — Esta vez no es una pregunta—. ¿No estarás pensando conducir en tu estado?

 A decir verdad, Danny sí lo había pensado. Lo había pensado antes de descubrir que el volante bailaba.

 —¿Desde cuándo los volantes bailan?

 Dougie murmura _joder_ se acerca a la ventanilla y le mira.

 —Vamos a casa.

 —¿A qué casa?

 —A tu casa—Abre la puerta, le saca del asiento del conductor y le ayuda a caminar hasta el asiento del copiloto.

 El coche arranca y les esperan media hora de trayecto hasta la casa de Danny.

 —Puedo conducir perfectamente. No hacía falta que me lleves.

 —Ya claro —Ríe tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y su risa hace eco en el coche—. ¿Y el volante baila, no?

 —Estúpido enano, un poco de respeto a tus mayores.

 —Danny, tienes solo un año más que yo.

  

El resto del camino, lo hacen en silencio. Dougie tararea algo que suena a Blink182 y Danny cierra los ojos para no marearse más.

 Cuando salen del coche, Dougie le coge de un hombro y le ayuda a caminar.

 —¿Dónde están las llaves?

 —En mi bolsillo —Dougie mete la mano y Danny sonríe—. En el otro —Dougie mete la mano en el otro bolsillo y Danny sonríe divertido—. Cualquiera diría que te estás aprovechando de mi.

 —Já. Ya te gustaría, Jones.

 Un nudo aparece en su estomago. Danny no sabe qué es lo que realmente le sienta peor, que Dougie haya dicho “Já” o que realmente sí que deseara que le metiera mano.

 Dougie encuentra la llave, le coge de nuevo del hombro y le ayuda a entrar en casa. Entran en el salón y Dougie tiene que apartar las zapatillas a base de patadas para no tropezarte.

 —Esto está hecho una leonera.

 —Te recuerdo que he estado en tu casa y sé que no está más ordenada que la mía.

 Dougie ríe por lo bajo sabiendo que las palabras de Danny son ciertas.

 —Siéntate, anda.

 Danny obedece.

 —¿Quieres una manzanilla? Danny mira los labios de Dougie cuando pronuncia esa frase y sinceramente, Danny no quiere ninguna manzanilla, quiere a Dougie. YA.

 —Quiero que me beses —Lo dice y cierra los ojos esperando que Dougie se enfade o salga huyendo.

 Dougie se queda quieto. Danny sabe que todo es culpa de Tom por comerle la cabeza pero en esos momentos, necesita la lengua de Dougie dentro de su boca.

 Dougie sigue parado delante suyo con la boca abierta. Danny sabe que Dougie no es un hombre de acción por eso decide dar el primer paso.

 Le agarra de la nuca, toma aire y le come la boca.

 Cuando se separan, Dougie sigue con la boca abierta y está tan guapo que Danny tiene ganas de volverle a besar.

 —Puto Tom.

 Dougie reacciona.

 —¿Qué?

 —El muy jodido tenía razón. Estaba celoso.

 —¿De quién?

 —De la guarra.

 —¿Qué guarra?

 —Qué más da.

 Danny se encoge de hombros y Dougie ataca. Le coge del borde de la camisa, le acera y le muerde el labio. Mete la lengua y recorre cada rincón de la boca de Danny.

 —¿Qué coño estamos haciendo?

 —Algo que tendría que haber ocurrido hace mucho.

  

**fin**

 


	2. Yo no fumo, disfruto

—¡EH!  
  
Lo dice tres veces. Tres _ehs_ seguidos.  
  
El primer _eh_ es para llamarle la atención, un claro “¡eh, escúchame!”. El segundo _eh_ tiene una pizca de mala leche y suena bastante alto, suena a “¡Eh! ¿Por qué no me haces caso? Te.estoy.hablando.”  
El tercer _eh_ suena a gruñido, suena a mala hostia y vena salida. Suena a “¿Qué coño haces fumando?”  
  
—¿Qué coño haces fumando, Danny?  
  
El aludido levanta la cabeza, abre la boca y tira el cigarro al suelo. Todo eso en tres segundos y sin pestañear.  
  
—No estoy fumando, Tom.  
  
—No. Por supuesto que no estás fumando. Claro que no estás fumando —Señala el cigarro de la acera con el dedo índice, con el dedo acusador, con el dedo que dice “eso es un cigarro y yo no estoy loco”—. Ese cigarro es producto de mi imaginación. ¿Verdad, Danny?  
  
—Probablemente.  
  
El crio se lo toma a cachondeo. Con una sonrisa canina y ojos brillantes se lo toma a risa.  
  
—Mira Danny. Si fumas, te jodes la voz; y si te jodes la voz, jodes a McFly y si jodes a McFly me jodes a mí… ¡Y a mí no me jode nadie, Jones! —Se da la vuelta y camina ofendido. Con los puños apretados y cara de mala hostia.  
  
Esta vez es Danny el que grita. Grita “¡Eeeeh!” cuando Tom ya está a veinte metros. Éste se gira, con la vena del cuello amenazando con explotar y brazos en jarra.  
  
—¿Entonces, lo que Harry y tú hacéis por la noche qué es?

 

**fin**


	3. Surfer babe

—Es un reto personal.  
  
Harry juega con la arena, Tom está tumbado en una hamaca y Dougie y Danny hace un rato que desaparecieron.  
  
—¿De qué hablas?  
  
—De la surfera aquella —señala con la cabeza con disimulo, tentando el dedo—. Está cachonda.  
  
—Para ti cualquier tía con tetas está cachonda, Harry.  
  
El condenado sonríe y asiente a la vez, con una expresión de triunfo. Una expresión de _consigo lo que quiero y mira qué bien me va_.  
  
—He averiguado algunas cosas sobre ella.  
  
—Por favor, dime que para ti averiguar y espiar no son sinónimos —Lo dice con gesto serio y Harry se avergüenza unos segundos. Luego lo deja pasar.  
  
—Se llama Izzy y no tiene novio. Es de Londres, ha venido de vacaciones con unas amigas, es surfista profesional y…  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—Es un reto personal.  
  
Deja un gran interrogante en el aire. Cejas fruncidas, dientes mordiendo el labio inferior y Tom puede oler cómo se forma una idea en la cabeza de Harry.  
  
—Dime que no tienes una idea.  
  
—Tengo una idea cojonuda —Es lo último que dice antes de coger su tabla y salir corriendo.  
  
Tom grita. Sentado en su hamaca y haciendo con las manos un altavoz imaginario, grita. “La monitora nos ha dicho que no intentemos surfear con estas olas. Son demasiado peligrosas para nuestro nivel” pero grita en balde.  
  
Algo le dice que eso forma parte del plan y diez minutos después lo comprueba.  
  
Tom debería enfadarse con Harry por poner en prueba su salud y torcerse el tobillo para conseguir a una chica, pero no lo hace.  
  
Es la primera vez que le ve sonreír desde que empezaron las vacaciones y no piensa arruinarlo por nada.

 

**fin**


	4. Juntos

Tom tiene que callarse. Dougie bailando en mitad de la habitación y tirándole los trastos a toda polla con tío que pase y Tom se tiene que morder la lengua. No quiere gritar y poner en evidencia a Dougie delante de toda la fiesta, pero es difícil.  
  
Le coge de la mano y le saca de la fiesta. En el jardín todo parece más tranquilo y el soplo de aire fresco viene bastante bien.  
  
— ¿Por qué me coges de la mano, Tom? Pensé que tú con Gio ya tenías sufici…  
  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Eh, Dougie? ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?  
  
Dougie se coge a la pared. Se agarra a la pared con ganas y parece bastante trastocado.  
  
—No lo sé, pero quiero que este terremoto termine de una vez. Es una mierda que todo alrededor se mueva.  
  
Tom suspira. Tal vez todo esto no hubiera pasado si se hubiera ocupado un poco más en él, si no se hubiera tomado a cachondeo todas esas veces que veía a Dougie tocado por el alcohol. Tal vez nada hubiera pasado si se hubiera dado cuenta de que en el fondo, había un problema.  
  
Un grave problema.  
  
Coge a Dougie por la cara y éste le sonríe. Una sonrisa de borracho.  
  
—Mírame Dougie —Dougie hace todo lo posible para mirar. Se le cierran un poco los ojos y Tom no está muy seguro de si le entiende o no—, vamos a salir de esta ¿sabes? Tienes un problema, Dougie. Tienes un gran problema pero me tienes aquí. Siempre me tendrás aquí y lo vamos a superar.

 

**fin**

 


	5. Nadie lo entiende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Dougie

A veces Dougie se cabrea.   
  
No lo hace muy a menudo y no le gusta, pero se cabrea.  
  
—Aparentemente —chilla, grita. Bastante cabreado—, le van más los rollos de una noche.  
  
Tom no quiere reírse. Por el bien de su salud no debería reírse, pero no puede evitarlo.  
  
—Estás super celoso, Poynter.  
  
Dougie se ofende, _por supuesto_. Abre la boca y la cierra varias veces. Es como un niño pequeño buscando un argumento convincente para que su madre le deje ver un rato más la televisión.  
  
—Por supuesto que no estoy… ¡NO! ¡Por Dios! —se levanta del sillón, da varias vueltas por la habitación y se vuelve a sentar. Piernas separadas, piernas cruzadas, piernas encima de la mesita y de nuevo piernas cruzadas—. No estoy celoso, simplemente no le entiendo.   
  
—Es Harry, quiero decir… ¡Es Harry! A Harry no se le intenta comprender. Se le quiere tal como es y punto.  
  
—No hace falta que hables así de él.  
  
—Lo siento, princesa. No quería meterme con tu novio.  
  
Dougie tira aire por la boca. Con la cara roja y los puños cerrados se mueve en el sofá.  
  
—Ese es el problema, Tom. No es mi novio. Él es más de —hace comillas con los dedos y pone voz de imitar a personas— “rollos de una noche”.  
  
—¿Y tú quieres algo más?   
  
—No. Bueno, no algo más. Pero definitivamente un poquito más. ¿Me entiendes?  
  
—Cuanto a penas. Te conozco desde hace cinco años y nunca he llegado a entenderte del todo, Dougie. Ni siquiera sé porqué te gusta Harry.  
  
—¿Eso? Ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

 

**fin**

 


End file.
